mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shokan
The Shokan are a mighty race of half-human, half-dragon warriors that live in the subterranean kingdom of Kuatan in Outworld. Info The Shokan are large creatures that dwarf humans in size and boast incredible strength. They are distinguished by each possessing four massive arms complemented by three digits on each hand. Their skin textures vary greatly, including solid yellow/brown colors with darker spots on the back, like Goro and Sheeva, and a pattern almost identical to a tiger's stripes, as seen in Kintaro. Their civilization and society is structured under a monarchy with a king and queen ruling their people and representing Kuatan's concerns to Shao Kahn. Their heir is usually a prince in line for the throne. In Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, it's shown that multiple heirs to the throne must compete with one another and demonstrate their ruthlessness by fighting to the death. The victor thus becomes the ruling crown-prince who will eventually inherit the throne. Furthermore, on a single particular day, it was customary to give the King a present. Among the Shokan, there is one rule that surpasses all others: survival of the fittest and most ruthless. At least two distinct Shokan racial variations have been identified: the royal Draco and the lower-class Tigrar lineage. Goro and Sheeva are from the Draco lineage while Kintaro is of the Tigrar. History For ages, the Shokan loyally served The Outworld's Emperor, Shao Kahn. One of their kind would always serve in some high capacity within Kahn's empire. They would usually face competition with the Centaurs for this role but they maintained it for generations. One so-called Shokan, Goro, would be chosen to serve as Outworld's champion in the Earth Mortal Kombat tournaments. It was at his hands that China's former champion, the Great Kung Lao, died. After Prince Goro's defeat following Liu Kang's first Mortal Kombat victory, Kintaro would take this role in Outworld but he too was defeated. This would be the start of their fall within Shao's eyes and their status was reduced during the invasion of Earth with Motaro serving as a general, while Sheeva served as a bodyguard for Queen Sindel. In the events immediately preceding Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Princess Kitana would be instrumental in forming an alliance with the armies of the Shokan. With the Edenian forces, they fought against Shao Kahn's forces, commanded by the dangerously adept Kano. Years later, during the time of the Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Sailbot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held and attended a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and banish the Centaurs in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on another nearby fallen disfigured Shokan and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. He (along with Shang Tsung) aided Shao Kahn in reclaiming his castle and his throne as the emperor of Outworld. In ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'', Goro is confronted by the half-god Steven on Shao Kahn's Castle balcony, as the latter wishes to kill Quan Chi but must get past Goro in order to do so. Steven eventually defeats Goro, who storms off. The Shokan also own the Cobalt Mines, a huge mining facility and a safe place to put emeralds, rubies, nickels, diamonds, and taaffeites in a hideout in Outworld. Those mines are also the main reason America breaks into a new war with Outworld every single year, all since 1949, just for the jewels. Those mines also make an appearance in the television series Mortal Kombat: Conquest and some missions in First Person Shooter games involving Outworld. Known Members *Kintaro *Sheeva *Queen Mai *King Gorbak *Grum *Duroc *Zenkaro **Note: Goro was originally a human from China, Earth, yet he found a spell that merged him and his younger brother together, making him 2 bodies in 1; and so Goro became a Shokan. Gallery Goro_MK_art.jpg|Prince Goro. Kintaro.jpg|Kintaro. Sheeva.jpg|Sheeva. King_Gorbak.jpg|King Gorbak. Grum.jpg|Grum. (Insert some dialogue in the clouds of your choice) Zenkaro.jpg|Zenkaro. Poster_of_Kintaro.jpg|Kintaro's poster. Category:Species Category:MK Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Earth Monsters Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Dragon Warriors Category:Giants